Smussing Up Wolvie
by WeirdVision
Summary: Victor, Remy and Wade go away on a mission and Logan and a girl are left home alone...


**Smussing Up Wolvie**

_Possibly part of a longer story…_

"We're leaving!" Wade called out for the entire house to know although there were only two people left behind.

"Bring some coffee on your way back," Logan came out of the kitchen holding up an empty pot of coffee.

"Only if you tip well," Remy replied smoothly.

"You know him, he gets grumpy without his coffee," Victor smirked, displaying his fangs.

"In that case we better get some sugar too," Wade quipped and looked suggestively to the stairs leading to the upper level, "to sweeten _her_ up."

A painting hung on the wall closest to him began to shake until it got loose and flew in his direction. Wade dodged it easily, cutting it in half with one of his blades. "You missed!"

"You must admit I'm getting better!" a woman's voice echoed coming from upstairs.

"That's what worries me," Wade muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"It should," Remy teased him. "Should we bring you anything, beautiful?" he called out.

"No, thank you, Remy," the answer was much calmer.

"Don't waste your time and charm on her, man, she's got it bad for claw-boy over here," Wade deadpanned and quickly looked around to prevent any possible attack. No visible menace appeared.

"Ok, off you go," Logan rolled his eyes and gestured for them to get out, "or we're gonna miss the deadline," he warned.

"Someone's anxious to be left alone," Wade smirked and ignored Logan's glare. "You, kids, be good," he raised his voice, "and try not to shatter the place in our absence." He didn't wait for a comeback, but hurried to reach for the door, "I'm out of here!" just in time to escape the attack of a heavy China vase that was sent after him. It exploded upon contact with the door's edge.

"Watch that mouth, Wade," Logan growled at him. "Victor would be happy to punch it for you."

"My pleasure," Victor put on a pleased grin, showing that it wasn't an empty threat.

Taking advantage of their more or less friendly banter, Remy slid outside saying over his shoulder, "I'm driving."

"No way, I am!" Wade rushed after him and failed to hear the annoyed request.

"I changed my mind, I want his teeth!"

"Like I said, my pleasure," Victor mused and closed the door behind him as he left.

Logan shook his head. It wasn't easy to keep all those testosterone driven males under control, and for once it was he who had to be the calmer one. That felt strange. He also didn't like the fact that he had to stay home for this one, but it wasn't easy to sneak into a building guarded by metal detectors when you had an adamantium plated skeleton; especially if you wanted to pass unnoticed. And the whole point of their operation was to keep a low profile.

He abandoned the coffee pot on a shelf on the way and headed upstairs to the large and well-lit living room.

The young woman sitting at the table with a leg tucked underneath her was preoccupied, studying a set of blueprints and maps spread in front of her. She didn't bother to look at him.

"You shouldn't provoke them like that," Logan said as he walked to the closest window from where he watched the car smoothly leave the driveway. Remy must have won the chase, since he was driving. "One day Victor might think you're serious," or pretend so, "and Wade is not exactly stable either."

"You worry for them?" Her eyebrows arched up at him.

"We have enough problems with those from the outside, we don't need to be fighting among ourselves as well," he asserted.

"I think they're enjoying it," she smirked.

The car was disappearing behind a group of trees and the sight was clear; no other soul was traveling along the empty country road. Logan left his observation point and approached the table, once again noticing how her heartbeat slowly increased each time he was getting closer to her. He stopped by her side and leaned a little forward with a hand propped on the table next to the city map and the other one resting on the back of her chair.

"How are we doing?" he rumbled.

"Hmm," she leaned back, possibly to put some distance between them, and the move made her perfume tickle his sensitive nose. "It's a crazy plan, but I think it might work."

"Do you?" There was a slight hint of irony in his voice.

"Provided I don't mess up," she snorted, "but even then we'll have a hell of a fireworks display."

It was no secret she had a very inaccurate control over her powers, sometimes coming very close to putting everyone in danger regardless of which side they were on. But when it really mattered she achieved her goal despite the less pleasant side effects, like cuts, bruises and the occasional broken bones. Wade always said she was a walking nightmare when she was pissed.

Logan chuckled and ran his hand over her back, which instantly tensed. "You'll be fine," he assured her.

"What about the others?" she wondered.

"They're big boys, they can take care of themselves." He squeezed her shoulder.

"If you say so…" her sigh was less than convinced.

She turned her head and wasn't surprised to discover he was watching her intensely. Dark eyes narrowed. "Don't."

Logan's ears picked up on a faint buzz coming from the windows that were starting to vibrate. A crooked smile twisted the corner of his mouth. "Fireworks?"

"More like glass rain," she retorted, referring to the row of large windows lining up along the walls.

"I bet you can stop it," he challenged her.

"Pah!" The girl rolled her eyes. "I've spent over a decade trying to get the hang of it," she shook her head and the dark locks danced on her shoulders, "unless a miracle happens, I won't learn to control it over night." She paused. "I don't believe in miracles."

Logan nodded paying only half attention to what she was saying. He knew what she meant; he'd been through that too, though for him it had been easier given the fact that he didn't have to worry for his own safety. He did worry for hers, even if not in that particular moment. His brain focused on other details. Like the way she blushed under his insistent gaze and how she frowned, trying to fight the conflicting emotions.

There was no conflict inside him. They had been dancing around each other long enough. Now they had time and they were alone. It was a perfect situation. He shifted in order to face her more fully and his large hand cupped her face gently.

The girl shuddered at the touch and her eyes closed for a moment. Then they opened wide giving him a vulnerable, insecure look. Some pieces of equipment jumped on a shelf across the room. "Please, don't…" she whispered pleadingly.

He tilted his head, "Why not?" He knew her pulse was racing whenever he just looked at her. He could hear it. It was calling him like a gong announcing a feast. And he was hungry.

"I don't want to hurt you," a whimper left her trembling lips.

"You can't hurt me. No one can." It was a partial truth. Of course he could be hurt, just not permanently. Not that he knew of.

"You must be such a masochist," she mumbled seeing his head lowering. Her frown increased.

His mouth stopped inches away from hers, teasing her. "What?"

"Uhhh… nothing, it's just that… it's been a while," she muttered, the blood bringing more color to her cheeks.

"Really?" he grinned.

"You trash a hotel room doing it and not even making it to… well, you know…" more blushing in spite of the arguing tone, "and then you'll think twice before trying anything like that again. Too costly!"

That made him chuckle. He understood her point of view, but still, she was wrong and he planned to show it to her. It was in their advantage that the villa they temporarily inhabited didn't belong to either of them. Comfy. "Let me prove you wrong." His mouth captured hers.

Her eyes fluttered closed. She lacked the will to protest any longer and during that kiss, strong fingers gripped her shoulders bringing her up to a standing position. He pulled her away from the table and into his arms. Around them more objects started to jump as if possessed making clinking noises. A couple of books flew out of their places, landing on the floor.

"Logan…" she gasped.

The open mouth was an invitation that he could not ignore. Holding her body pressed against his chest, he covered the delicate entrance and used his tongue to explore the warm cavity. The girl whimpered. For a moment he thought she was going to collapse in his arms but she recovered quickly. Her fingers fisted in his hair and she stepped on her toes to bring herself closer to him, needing more, wanting more.

The windows vibrated louder, not reaching the point of breaking but definitely coming close. While his tongue rubbed sinuously against hers a window that had been left open in the attic was rattling wildly, seemed to time its moves with theirs, slowing down its pace, in and out, in and out…

As his mind wandered the body grew fonder and he anxiously pulled on her blouse to get it off and reveal soft creamy flesh. She didn't waste any time either; the moment her long dark tresses fell down on her shoulders she brushed the hair off her face to clear her vision and her fingers reached with agility for his buttons and wrestled his shirt off. He growled low in his throat in appreciation at the firm roundness he touched and got touched in return.

Since there was nothing they could do about the noise and commotion surrounding them, they decided to ignore it and neither of them realized when their feet left the ground. Logan noticed it when he was trying to free her leg from the material of her jeans. He lost his balance and she had to reach out for him, grasp him and bring him back to vertical. She found it hard to hold back her laughter at the sight of his startled expression.

"Wow, this is new," he looked around curiously, not sure he liked the change. Their altitude was still increasing slightly.

"It is for me too," she chuckled just as surprised as he was. "I'd say it's not me doing it but I'm not really sure…"

"Well, whoever is doing it better bring us down," he muttered.

"I don't know how," the girl shrugged her shoulders.

Logan frowned and looked down, puzzled, wiggling his feet in the air. It wasn't that bad once he got passed the uncertainty of his position. Whatever force was keeping them up it seemed to be secure. He decided he could live with it for a while; it wasn't like he could do much about it. He resisted the temptation to glance outside through one of the many windows and check if the villa was levitating too. He preferred to look at her instead and he reached out for her arm, "Come here…"

The windows protested louder, doors squeaked, and couches collapsed with heavy thumps. The carpet twirled, rolled and unrolled. Several objects danced in place fervently before falling to the floor where they continued to move just as the couple did. A vase exploded, shooting lilacs and water over them.

In that exact moment the time stopped and everything froze. It was as if someone had turned off the force of gravity all together. A piece of underwear floated by them brushing against their sides. There was an eerie silence in which the only the sounds that could be heard were soft sighs, followed by gasps and moans that turned into grunts and ecstatic cries, while they made love. He proved to her that it was worth trashing a room and then some.

The wake up call came much later, when they were resting sated in each other's arms, enveloped in a cocoon of warm air. It came in the form of the front door being slammed and Wade yelling, "Honey, we're home!"

Everything fell as the laws of physics started working again and they, along with the rest of the suspended objects, came tumbling down into a heap.

"Was that an earthquake?" Wade again.

"Ouch," the girl winced from underneath Logan, who happened to have landed on top of her.

He hurried to get up before completely squashing her and moved to sit up on his knees. "Sweetheart, you need to work on that landing," he teased her.

"What do you care? You said you can't be hurt," she muttered but accepted the offered hand.

Soon he had her sitting in front of him in a similar position, but even so he was still one head taller than her. He took one long look into her eyes, his big hands holding hers gently, and he said quietly, "Now you can."

Without making a sound, Victor moved away from the doorway and went back downstairs mustering to himself.

"You want me to get him to come out, I can make him come out," Wade argued with Remy and yelled, "Coffee's ready!"

"I think you'd have more luck with something stronger," Remy smirked.

"Beer? Scotch? Whiskey?" Wade listed the offer. "The bar's open!"

"Shut up," Victor growled.

There were still a few minutes left.

The End


End file.
